In My Brother's Place
by Fenikkusu Ice
Summary: Kagome accidently casted a spell that resulted in Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru switching bodies! Will this bring out new feelings and funny situations? SessKag. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1: Bad Switch

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.  
  
This is actually the combination of the original chapters 1, 2 and 3 with minor changes. For those of you who have read this before, it is not necessary to read it again. I thought the chapters should be longer since this story would have a lot of events later and I don't want to put too many short chapters out.  
  
Thanks to those who reviewed!  
  
'In My Brother's Place'  
  
By Fenikkusu Ice  
  
Chapter 1: Bad Switch  
  
*******  
  
Inuyasha's Forest shook as trees and chunks of dirt flew everywhere. They were at it again. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were fighting while exchanging insults as Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, Sango and Kirara watched from a safe distance away.  
  
Sesshoumaru had once again come for the Tetsusaiga and Inuyasha of course had refused to give up the sword that was intended for him. Now the half brothers were fighting over it. Occasionally insults like "half breed" and "arrogant bastard" rang out and surprising were heard in the forest.  
  
The group of three humans and two demons were unable to stop either of the inu youkai and hoping that the half brothers won't kill each other off in the process.  
  
Earlier the group of travelers were staying at Kaede's village after a heated argument involving Inuyasha and Kagome, which resulted in Inuyasha slamming into the ground muttering curses that Shippo shouldn't have heard. After lunch, Inuyasha had smelled a youkai nearby and had recognized that scent as his brother's. The group had gone into Inuyasha's forest, hoping to lure the demon away from the village. Sesshoumaru had shown up in front of them and demanded the Tetsusaiga. Inuyasha had just refused and drew out and transformed the Tetsusaiga in its fearful fanged form. Sesshoumaru had drawn out his own sword, Toukijin (A/N: did I spell it right?), and so the brothers clashed swords with neither side intending to give up.  
  
It was only a few moments ago and the group and Sesshoumaru noticed that Inuyasha was beginning to tire. His breath came out in long pants but he was determined to keep what's his.  
  
Sesshoumaru inwardly smirked. 'This half-breed is not worthy of the Tetsusaiga. He's too weak. It will soon be mine.'  
  
Kagome was thinking of a way to stop this fighting. 'Inuyasha will get hurt if I don't do something but what?' After a few thoughts. 'Of course, my miko powers. The spell I learned the other day! It will work!' Her face lightened up considerably by this idea.  
  
Kagome ran to the brothers while ignoring the protests from her friends. She stood about ten paces from both of the inu youkai and started chanting a spell she had learned recently from Kaede. The spell was supposed to freeze objects or in this case demons for a short amount of time by incasing the objects or demons into shields, preventing them from moving. This spell was not used often because it takes a lot of energy to perform.  
  
Kagome was interrupted when a large branch of a tree came flying at her way. She just barely dodged the branch and squeaked, "EEP!"  
  
A strange bright streak of light shot out from each of her hands and engulfed Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. They were shocked though Sesshoumaru's face was emotionless. Kagome was unable to finish the intended spell so she was confused. Her friends wore looks of confusion as well. Kagome had accidentally conjured up another spell though she did not know what this spell would do.  
  
A red streak of light suddenly came out from Inuyasha's body and went into Sesshoumaru, while a blue streak of light shot out from Sesshoumaru's body and went into Inuyasha. The light disappeared and both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru fell into the ground.  
  
The group ran to Inuyasha and hoped that whatever spell Kagome had cast was nothing too serious.  
  
"What the fuck just happened?" The group stood shocked that it wasn't Inuyasha who had said this but Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru's normally emotionless face now bore a look of confusion and anger. Inuyasha stood up and blinked.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at his attire and his eyes widened. He was wearing Sesshoumaru's normal clothing: the white kimono with a yellow silk cloth tied around waist.  
  
Inuyasha also took a glimpse at his clothing. He was wearing the usual red haori and had Tetsusaiga's sheath at his waist.  
  
Both brothers had an expression of horror as the group stood once again confused. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha both shouted, "It CAN'T be!!!!!"  
  
They both turned to Kagome and said, "What happened?"  
  
Kagome's hands still lingered from the effects of the spell. She stood in between Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru and whispered, "I don't know."  
  
"Inuyasha" said calmly, "Miko do you know the consequences of angering me?" Sesshoumaru was trying to look threatening but while he was in Inuyasha's body he settled for an emotionless look.  
  
'Strange he never calls me Miko,' Kagome thought. "What are you talking about? Nothing happened," she said, looking at "Inuyasha".  
  
"I'm here stupid. Haven't you figured it out already?" "Sesshoumaru" said.  
  
Realization started to get in everyone's heads as they looked from Inuyasha to Sesshoumaru.  
  
"How it this possible?" Sango asked herself.  
  
"Kagome what were you trying to do?" Miroku asked Kagome.  
  
Kagome answered, "I was trying to freeze them with a spell I learned from Kaede but I got interrupted, then. . ." She pointed at the inu youkai.  
  
"It seems that the result is that Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru switched bodies," Miroku stated the obvious. Kagome nodded.  
  
"Inuyasha" spoke with an ice-cold tone. "Miko reverse this spell at once."  
  
"Sesshoumaru" said, "For once I agree with this bastard," as he glared at his half brother who returned the glare.  
  
"I don't know how I conjured the spell let alone reverse it." Kagome stiffened, knowing that an explosion was to come with this statement.  
  
"Inuyasha" stood and said nothing, but his eyes however danced with anger. "Sesshoumaru" on the other hand looked threatening beyond belief. "WWHHAATT!!! I'm not going to be stuck in this bastard's body forever!" The real Inuyasha lunged at Kagome, intending to shake her to get a decent answer from her.  
  
On reflex and nothing that the one inside Sesshoumaru's body was Inuyasha, Kagome yelled, "SIT!"  
  
To everyone's surprise, the real Sesshoumaru slammed into the ground while the real Inuyasha had a puzzled look on his face. Inuyasha however soon realized what this meant and his face now had a huge smirk.  
  
He turned to Kagome with the same smirk. Kagome was shocked and stared at him with wide eyes. "You can't hurt me now Kagome. I'm free."  
  
Her thoughts turned frantic as he walked towards her, still smirking. 'Oh no. Bad switch. Bad switch. Bad switch,' repeated over and over in her head.  
  
*******  
  
The real Sesshoumaru was pissed to say the least. First he followed the group into Inuyasha's forest, demanding the Tetsusaiga, then he found himself in Inuyasha's body, and now he was kissing dirt. He cursed the stupid rosary around his neck and briefly wondered how Inuyasha could take this torture time and time again. He knew Inuyasha did not know when to shut up; surely Inuyasha had infuriated the miko more than once. As the subduing spell faded, Sesshoumaru lifted his head to see Inuyasha in his body, smirking almost evilly, and walking towards the girl. The miko looked terrified.  
  
Inuyasha, still with a HUGE smirk over his face, was enjoying the look on Kagome. He was aware that the effect was increased ten fold since he was in Sesshoumaru's body. 'Yes, it's so good to have that stupid rosary off me!' ran in this mind. He wasn't going to hurt Kagome; he only wanted to scare the hell out of her. His full attention was on Kagome. Had his attention been elsewhere he would have sensed a houshi and a taijiya sneaking up behind him. He did however felt the pain that came when a staff and a boomerang connected with his head at full force. Inuyasha fell on the ground unconscious, inches from Kagome's feet, with swirling eyes.  
  
Miroku and Sango sighed with relief. They had been afraid of what Inuyasha would do as payback for Kagome sitting him all the time, not that it was her fault; it was he who had always made her angry. The group of shard hunters looked at Inuyasha. It was amusing to see two huge lumps on "Sesshoumaru's" head.  
  
Kagome turned to "Inuyasha". Now that Sesshoumaru was in her control, she wasn't terrified of him anymore. She knew that she should not remind him that his power had decreased by half since he was in Inuyasha's body, while at the same moment, Inuyasha's power had increased dramatically.  
  
As Sango and Miroku, with Shippo and Kirara after them, carried (more like dragged) Inuyasha to the village, Kagome said to the Western Lord, "You should come with us to the village. Maybe Kaede knows what this spell is, and how to reverse it."  
  
Sesshoumaru glared his ice-cold glare at her. Even though it was less intimidating on Inuyasha's face, it still caused Kagome to shiver. "For your sake, you better hope so," he said in an emotionless tone, and walked towards Kaede's village, with Kagome trailing behind.  
  
*******  
  
Sesshoumaru was sitting outside of the hut where Inuyasha was being treated. He wasn't sure if he should be grateful or not. 'No definitely not grateful,' he thought. Sure he had the Tetsusaiga and was able to use it now but he was in his half brother's weak body. Trading his body for the Tetsusaiga was NOT worth it. Not to mention his other swords, Toukijin and Tenseiga were now in Inuyasha's possession.  
  
Inuyasha was still unconscious and suffering from the pain the lumps formed. Kagome was sitting beside him, placing an ice pack from her first aid kit on his head. Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara sat around the hut, hoping Kaede would return soon; they were facing a bad dilemma here. They were also worried that the brothers would try to kill each other again.  
  
The silence was broken when Miroku decided to sneak a hand too far down Sango's backside and ended up with a red cheek where Sango's palm connected with his face. The sound of the slap woke Inuyasha up. He jerked his head up and immediately felt the pain at full force.  
  
"Oww. Okay what the fuck happened to my head?" he shouted to the group. Sango and Miroku did not want to tell him that it was they who had caused his pain. His rage was bad enough before. Now that he was in a full youkai's body and without the rosary, there was no telling what he might do.  
  
"Err, uh." Kagome was at a loss of what to say. She knew that he was probably uncontrollable at the moment.  
  
"Well?" Inuyasha said, now standing up and glaring at his friends, waiting for an answer. He was getting angrier with each passing second as the group failed to provide him with any sort of explanation.  
  
Outside, Sesshoumaru was listening in their conversation and was inwardly amused. 'Let's see them get out of this one,' he mused, as he sat there, waiting for the old priestess Kaede to return.  
  
*******  
  
NOTE: I wrote the last few sentences in the other's point of view so to them it would be Inuyasha looking at his own clothes with a look of horror and vice versa, while the REAL Inuyasha was in Sesshoumaru's body. So from now on I would be referring to the REAL person when I say their name. So if I say Sesshoumaru I meant the REAL Sesshoumaru okay? And if I put quotation marks before and after that name it means the body as in "Inuyasha" would mean Sesshoumaru in Inuyasha's body.  
  
This chapter was revised. The next part is also revised.  
  
Fenikkusu Ice 


	2. Chapter 2: Controlling the Youkai

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.  
  
This is actually the combination of the original chapters 4 and 5 with minor changes. For those of you who have read this before, it is not necessary to read it again. I thought the chapters should be longer since this story would have a lot of events later and I don't want to put too many short chapters out.  
  
Thanks to those who reviewed!  
  
The same note again: I refer to the REAL person when I say their name. So if I say Sesshoumaru I meant the REAL Sesshoumaru okay? And if I put quotation marks before and after that name it means the body as in "Inuyasha" would mean Sesshoumaru in Inuyasha's body. Get it? If not tell me so I'll explain. Hopefully I won't be confusing myself too.  
  
'In My Brother's Place'  
  
By Fenikkusu Ice  
  
Chapter 2: Controlling the Youkai  
  
*******  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't even bother to hide the small smirk that was implanted on his face as he sat outside. He could hear screams, shouts, and crashes inside the hut. Soon three humans and two youkai scrambled outside.  
  
A few moments before Kagome had hesitantly told Inuyasha that he had gotten the lumps on his head from a fall. That was a pathetic lie really; even Inuyasha wasn't that stupid. He had narrowed his golden eyes at Kagome, closed the distance between them leaving a few inches of space, and gave her a full ice glare. He was in Sesshoumaru's body after all, so that scared the heck out of all of them.  
  
Kagome had swallowed and hesitantly told him what REALLY caused the pain on his head. The result was he letting out a "WHAT!!!!" and him chasing Miroku and Sango around. Sango and Miroku just barely dodged the swipe of his claws inside the small hut, knocking down the furniture. Shippo and Kirara ran around avoiding getting stepped on by the three humans and the angry hanyou who was now a youkai. Lucky for Sango and Miroku, Inuyasha was still a bit disoriented from the slight damage done to his head.  
  
Amused, Sesshoumaru stepped away from the hut and watched the whole ordeal.  
  
Inuyasha looked VERY intimidating in Sesshoumaru's body when he came out of the hut. As quickly as he could, Miroku sneaked up to Inuyasha from behind, intending to slap a spell scroll on his right arm (AN: ? I'm not so sure what that is. You know the piece of paper with Japanese writing that Miroku uses for spells? Can someone tell me?). At the last minute, Inuyasha turned around and the spell scroll landed on. . . his mouth.  
  
Sesshoumaru could barely hold in the bursts of laughter that threatened to come out. Inuyasha looked VERY pissed indeed. He jumped around, and tried to rip the piece of paper away. Of course his claws couldn't get near it, and he was unable to speak.  
  
While Inuyasha was distracted, Miroku attached spell scrolls on Inuyasha's arms and legs to prevent him from moving. Had Inuyasha not try to kill them before, Miroku and Sango would have burst out laughing at the sight. "Sesshoumaru" turned red and narrowed his eyes.  
  
Kagome kneeled to where "Sesshoumaru" lay and said to him, "They had to do that. Who knows what you would do?"  
  
"Sesshoumaru" tried to "humph" but given the circumstances, he settled for a glare. "Inuyasha" walked to them, and smirked at his brother, knowing that would infuriate him more.  
  
Kagome noticed that "Inuyasha" was shifting in his clothes. 'Sesshoumaru is probably not used to Inuyasha's attire, that's all,' she thought. Sesshoumaru turned his attention to his or rather Inuyasha's clothes with disgust. Suddenly she got a mental picture and laughed while clutching her stomach.  
  
Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha were looking at her as if she was crazy. What was so funny now?  
  
"Kagome, mind enlightening us?" Miroku asked.  
  
Kagome managed to grasp out, "Imagine (choke) Inuyasha's body (hee) in (ha ha) Sesshoumaru's clothes (ha ha ha)."  
  
Soon after a picture formed in their heads and they felt the corners of their mouths coming up. Imagine placing Inuyasha's clothes on Sesshoumaru's body, and Sesshoumaru's clothes on Inuyasha: Sesshoumaru's body in Inuyasha's red haori that was too small for him, and him not wearing any shoes, and Inuyasha's body in Sesshoumaru's oversized white kimono and in shoes! The very thought was that they would look absolutely ridiculous!  
  
Inuyasha narrowed his eyes even further but even "Sesshoumaru"'s ice-cold glare couldn't stop the humans and kitsune from laughing their heads off. They were rolling on the ground with tears coming from their eyes and LAUGHING at his misfortune.  
  
Sesshoumaru was now the one who was angry. 'How dare they laugh at this Sesshoumaru? I'll rip their heads off.'  
  
When Sesshoumaru got near however, Kagome managed to stop laughing long enough to shout one word. "SIT!!!!!"  
  
Faster than you can say "dirt", Sesshoumaru slammed on the ground, forming a large crater. 'THAT'S IT!!!!! I'll make all of them suffer before I KILL them, especially that miko,' he thought as he lifted his head. The effects of the spell hadn't worn off yet.  
  
Kaede had finally arrived.  
  
*******  
  
The winds blew on his silver hair as he sat on a branch of the Goshinboku tree. The smooth features on his face reflected his anger as Inuyasha mused about his predicament. He was now in Sesshoumaru's body and even Kaede at the moment did not know how to reverse the spell.  
  
Earlier that afternoon, Kaede had returned to the village to find him on the ground with ofuda's attached to his limps, his half brother also on the ground with his face slammed on dirt, and the others slowly ceasing their laughter, wiping the tears from their eyes. Then after Inuyasha promised to not exact his revenge on Miroku and Sango, they piled into Kaede's hut and filled her in on the problem concerning the brothers. Kaede had said that Kagome must have stumbled on a spell that even she did not know about. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes in anger but he said nothing as he exited the hut. Sesshoumaru had looked as stoic as ever, but his eyes betrayed him by showing his emotions, which was slightly humorous considering the others had rarely seen Inuyasha hold in his anger.  
  
Inuyasha mind suddenly clicked. 'Hey I'm in Sesshoumaru's body now. So that means. . .' he smirked as he thought, 'I'm a full blooded demon.'  
  
He cheered up with this development as he jumped down from the tree. 'Hmm, what should I try first?'  
  
He ran as fast as he could. 'Wow, I've never run that fast before.' He tried to fly as well, knowing that it was one of Sesshoumaru's abilities. He jumped as high as he could but to his dismay, he found his feet on the ground. Apparently he did not have part of Sesshoumaru's mind to know the knowledge behind this ability.  
  
"So you enjoy being a youkai, Inuyasha?" came the emotionless voice.  
  
"Sesshoumaru" recognized the voice immediately. "Hey Sesshoumaru, you're the half-breed now. You have become what you hate the most." He smirked as he turned around to face "Inuyasha".  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed, reflecting pure anger as he said, "True but I now possess the Tetsusaiga."  
  
"Why don't we settle this one on one?" Inuyasha replied as he sprinted to the taiyoukai. His fingers were dripping with poison, yet another one of Sesshoumaru's abilities he wanted to try out.  
  
Sesshoumaru just barely dodged the swipe of his half brother's claws. It was then that he realized how slow Inuyasha was to his standards. He jumped out of Inuyasha's way and brought out Tetsusaiga, transforming it. Just as he was about to swing it something unexpected happened.  
  
Beams of purple light circled around "Sesshoumaru". "Sesshoumaru"'s eyes widened as he realized what was going to take place once again. He swiped at the beams of light but to no avail. The light dissipated and then a familiar rosary was around his neck again.  
  
"Sit, boy," came the voice Inuyasha knew too well.  
  
Both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru slammed towards the ground. Sesshoumaru was unfortunately directly above Kagome so he slammed into her, while Inuyasha's face met the ground.  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes widened with surprise at the same time Kagome's eyes widened as well. His body was right on top of hers but that was not what surprised them.  
  
Sesshoumaru's lips had slammed directly into Kagome's lips.  
  
*******  
  
This chapter was revised.  
  
Fenikkusu Ice 


	3. Chapter 3: While Searching for a Solutio...

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters in that anime/manga, (but you already knew that).  
  
Been juggling around with writing and schoolwork lately. I bet you ppl were getting inpatient right? I'm sorry. It's actually been longer than a month for me to update this fic. Oh and I changed my pen name to Fenikkusu Ice. Wohoo! Now I don't have to use three pen names and I think this name is much cooler. Unfortunately I may have lost some of those great reviews in Mediaminer.org and Sesshoumaru the Killing Perfection due to getting a new account. By the way from now on the responses for the reviews will be at the end of the story. I know how anxious you people are so story first.  
  
The same note again: I refer to the REAL person when I say their name. So if I say Sesshoumaru I meant the REAL Sesshoumaru okay? And if I put quotation marks before and after that name it means the body as in "Inuyasha" would mean Sesshoumaru in Inuyasha's body.  
  
For those who are wondering why Sesshoumaru didn't crush Kagome. . . You know that Inuyasha always leaves a crater when Kagome sits him right? Well Sesshoumaru, being the stubborn arrogant taiyoukai that he is, was able to resist the power of the rosary better than Inuyasha. Not to mention that he has some powers of his own. Remember that the cloud he calls before he flies? I believe that his powers come from knowledge not his strength necessarily. So yeah that's it. I didn't even think about that until Lunatic Pandora1 kindly pointed that out. Thanks!  
  
'In My Brother's Place'  
  
By Fenikkusu Ice  
  
Chapter 3: While Searching for a Solution  
  
*******  
  
Kagome could not believe what had just happened. First she had meant to subdue Inuyasha but had forgotten about Sesshoumaru. She didn't even know that he was directly above her when she had said the 's' word. Needless to say, she was not amused when she felt sore all over, thanks to Sesshoumaru slamming into her. At this moment however she was more shocked and surprised than hurt.  
  
She slowly opened her eyes, letting out a groan from her mouth but finding it muffled somehow. Her blue eyes met with golden ones which for the first time in decades was showing as much shock and surprise as her own eyes. They continued to stare at each other, both motionless with Sesshoumaru on top of Kagome.  
  
'His lips are so soft,' Kagome couldn't help thinking and her cheeks suddenly felt like they were on fire.  
  
Sesshoumaru, on the other hand, was fighting his own embarrassment from thinking about how sweet Kagome's scent was, how cute she looked with flushed cheeks and how he could even think about a human that way. He had never been so humiliated in his entire life. This is a human after all. He despised humans.  
  
So then why wasn't he getting off?  
  
The answer was simple; he couldn't get off. The spell was still in effect. So he was stuck in this position for the time being.  
  
As soon as the spell wore off however, Sesshoumaru regained his composure and calmly got off of Kagome at the same time as Inuyasha lifted himself from the ground. Neither one of the brothers was amused to say the least for one was fighting a raging battle in his head and the other was spitting out dirt that somehow gotten into his mouth.  
  
Sesshoumaru felt like he was having a personality disorder or something in his mind. Two voices were fighting like there was no tomorrow. One of the voices was saying how he was actually attracted to a human and the other was protesting, absolutely disgusted by this fact. If Sesshoumaru were to show his confused emotions on his face, it would have been hilarious. One moment he would have had a dreamy expression on his face, the next he would have a frown or a scowl. It would have been shown back and forth, back and forth.  
  
When Kagome had Sesshoumaru on top of her, for a second there she thought it was Inuyasha who had accidentally stolen her first kiss. But then she remembered that incident involving the brothers switching bodies. 'Of course.' Her fantasies were dashed even though she didn't fully regret on what took place. If it were possible, her cheeks reddened a bit more. 'Well it wasn't TECHNICALLY a real kiss.'  
  
Inuyasha fortunately did not witness this event but he did notice the change in Kagome's scent. At first he was confused when her scent changed again to one of sweat mixed with her own unique smell. It was almost as if she was embarrassed about something.. 'Huh?' He was about to question her when he spotted Miroku, Sango, Kaede and the others standing not far away. Seeing Kaede he suddenly remembered the cursed rosary around his neck and his anger came back at full force.  
  
"Hey what did you do that for, you old hag?" he shouted threateningly at the old priestess.  
  
As with the very first time the rosary got on his neck, Kaede simply shrugged and said to Kagome, "Kagome, the word please."  
  
Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru apologetically then glanced at Inuyasha and muttered, "Sit boy."  
  
Both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were pulled down towards the ground once again. When the spell's effect vanished, Inuyasha let out a string of curses that caused Sesshoumaru to raise an eyebrow. Sure he too was humiliated from having a human control him like that but it would be more embarrassing if his enemies happen to see him swearing like there's no tomorrow. Had not for the rosary around his neck and for not their current predicament, he would have either bashed Inuyasha on the head or leave right at this second. He had neither the time nor the patience to deal with his pathetic half-brother.  
  
Sesshoumaru rose from ground and his eyes met those angry pools of amber from his brother. He inwardly smirked at the crater beneath Inuyasha. Apparently he was not as strong as he thought he was if the rosary had been about to cause such damage to him. Sesshoumaru himself had been about to resist the spell of the rosary somewhat for there were only small craters where his hands were, preventing his body from being crushed against the ground.  
  
For a long time, nobody said anything for there seemed to be nothing that they could say to ease the tension. Finally Kaede sighed then said, "I'm going to search for a spell to contradict this spell. Any of you may come if you want." With that, she walked back to the village.  
  
Everybody else stood stiff as they thought about their situation. How WERE they going to get Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha back in their own bodies? What if they weren't able to switch them back?  
  
Frowning, Sango, Miroku took off after Kaede with Shippo and Kirara following. They were in deep thought.  
  
Kagome turned towards the half-brothers who were glaring at each other for a while now. Inuyasha's angry eyes pierced through Sesshoumaru's calm molten gaze, seemingly having no effect. Kagome shrugged and asked, "Hey aren't you too coming?"  
  
While still glaring at Sesshoumaru, the hanyou nodded and trailed after her.  
  
Sesshoumaru thought for a moment then he too followed. It was pointless to go back to his castle to search for an antidote of some kind since he was sure that he had never read about a spell like the one Kagome performed on his half-brother and him.  
  
-------  
  
That night after dinner, Miroku, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were outside of Kaede's hut, sitting near a campfire while Kagome and Sango went to a nearby lake to bathe. Shippo was helping Kaede who was still leafing through spellbooks. Kirara was sleeping.  
  
Miroku and Inuyasha sat on one side of the campfire while the taiyoukai sat on the other. It was obvious that Inuyasha did not trust his half-brother while Miroku was simply uncomfortable with his presense. It was not everyday that a vicious killer of a taiyoukai was sitting with them. Hell this was the first time Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were in the same place and not fighting. Well physically at least. There was still verbal abuse. Insults were exchanged more than a few times.  
  
Miroku sighed as Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were once again grossly concentrated on putdowns.  
  
"Half-breed."  
  
"Arrogant bastard."  
  
"Filthy baka of a hanyou."  
  
"Conceited jerk."  
  
Since they were not killing each other, spilling blood, it was easy to see how childish their fights can be.  
  
The monk decided that he would much rather be doing something else right now. ANYTHING ELSE. 'Hmm.' A lecherous smile suddenly made its way to his face as he sneaked off towards the direction of the lake, unnoticed by both of the inu youkai.  
  
A few moments later, Sesshoumaru finally thought that something or someone was missing. 'Where did the hoshi gone off to?'  
  
It took longer for Inuyasha to realize that Miroku was gone but when he did. 'Shit.' He sped off to the same direction.  
  
Sesshoumaru merely raised an eyebrow to his brother's behaviour.  
  
-------  
  
Meanwhile Miroku just made it to the lake. Hiding behind a bush, he couldn't believe his luck that neither of the inu youkai had noticed him sneak off like that. Now he had a good view of the girls. Oh yes a very good view. This was what he could be doing rather than listen to their childish bickering.  
  
He felt a breeze but he knew it was not from the wind. Slowly turning his head around, he saw the fierce angry eyes that belonged to one pissed off hanyou.  
  
-------  
  
Kagome and Sango were talking about how to deal with their current situation though neither had much to say about that. Suddenly Sango heard a small noise that sounded suspiciously like metal clanging together. Metal rings clanging together. Metal rings that were connected with a staff. A staff that belonged to a certain lecherous monk.  
  
With a vein popping on her head, Sango grabbed her boomerang and smashed in the bush.  
  
"Oww!!!!!!"  
  
With that Miroku fell on the bush, right in front of Sango's naked body.  
  
Kagome's eyes twitched when she caught a glimpse of a dog-like ear from the top of a bush.  
  
"Sit!"  
  
Inuyasha let out a grunt when he was forced right on top of the bush onto the ground.  
  
When the spell wore off, Inuyasha could see that both Kagome and Sango had veins popping on their heads.  
  
-------  
  
Even from his position near the campfire, Sesshoumaru could clearly hear the screams, the cracks of heads, and the shouts of profanity and pathetic explanations coming from the lake.  
  
The taiyoukai turned his gaze heavenly as he realized something. He let out a groan.  
  
'Just how much am I going to be humiliated before that baka and I switch our bodies back?'  
  
*******  
  
Hey people how did you like that chapter? Read and review as always. Here are the responses.  
  
Sesshoumaru the Killing Perfection  
  
Kashene: More comedy to come.  
  
lala: Hey thanks for telling me what that meant. I seriously didn't know it before.  
  
Mediaminer.org  
  
BC, INUGRL, Akaneko: Thanks for your reviews! You really seem to like this fic! ^_^  
  
Sundragon: Well it was my aim to make this fic funny. :) Thank you!  
  
aishiteru_inu: Thanks so much! Glad you decided to check this fic out.  
  
Amethyst: Glad to know that my fic lives up to its comedy genre.  
  
ShinkanNeko85: No comment? Oh well you gave me great ratings anyway. ^_^  
  
Youkai Yume: Hey you read my fic! I wasn't so sure if the last minute thing in the last chapter actually qualified as 'fluff', but you'll have to wait to see when the fluff stuff comes! And thanks!  
  
Yuki San: Subduing Scrolls? Hmm I thought they were ofudas. Anyway thanks. Oh thanks for the great ratings too. :)  
  
Sam_Death_Sama: Hey another full rating! Cool! Thanks I'm flattered. You're not the first person to complain about my short chapters, but I just find it hard to write so much all at once. My chapters are actually getting longer in fact but the improving process is slow that's all.  
  
Inu-Libby: Oh gee thanks for rubbing it in. lol. Thanks for the great rating!  
  
Fanfiction.net  
  
Sara1664, Sliver-Blue-eyes, KL, AkaiMiaka-chan, Kitsune_Sesshomaru, Rabid- Inu-Girl, Namiko-Daughter of Sekhmet, Isis Katz, KougasMyMan, Dark Topaz, narXie-marie, Damsel-Of-Distress, Inuluvher151, UnlovedBandNerd, leafz, Midnight-Blue-Wolves, MoonlightPrincess, cecilia: Thanks for reviewing! I couldn't write this without your support.  
  
crystal: You're a very dramatic person if you don't mind me saying so. ^_^. I didn't realize how my fic affects people.  
  
Jade Garden & Yura of The Hair: I don't think I've ever seen so many 'please''s in one review. I don't think this qualifies as 'soon' but this is the quickest I can get this chapter out. Happy reading!  
  
Lunatic Pandora1: I actually haven't thought about that before. Thanks for pointing that out.  
  
Email:  
  
sesshoumaru_rox@yahoo.com: Thanks for your support!  
  
I'm not sure which fic I'm gonna update next but it's gonna but before next week. When will this fic be updated? Hopefully it wouldn't take as long as last time. Lol.  
  
Anyway see ya,  
  
Fenikkusu Ice 


	4. Chapter 4: Two Birds

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co.  
  
After nearly three months later, I finally update. I apologize for this. But I'm sure you'll understand about school, etc that really like to make things hell for authors like me. However, since I've finished with 'This is Me', this is the next story, along with 'Mission: Assassination - Terminated' that I'm gonna focus on for the time being. Thanks to those who've stayed with me.  
  
And a BIG THANK YOU to those who've voted and nominated this story for 'A Single Spark'. I was surprised that somebody cares enough and like this enough to nominate this.  
  
Enjoy the fourth chapter! R&R!  
  
Responses to reviews:  
  
ff.net  
  
Rabid-Inu-Girl, KougasMyMan, Tenma Koneko, Woodelf193, Sliver-Blue-eyes, Tsuki Yume, HFaith, Isis Katz, MoonlightPrincess, Eating Kogepan, Kagome17: Thanks so much for your comments! I hope you haven't abandoned me yet. ^_^  
  
Kitsune: To answer your question, yes Inuyasha does like Kagome. This is NOT an AU fic. I've just added stuff to it. Err sure, I'll email you. I would prefer that you'll look out for my story since I'm heh a tad forgetful.  
  
Lunatic Pandora1: I know, I'm sorry for that. I won't afterwards. Thanks for pointing that out.  
  
LovelyLioness57: Yeah I know. But that's what makes this fun to write. Oh and I'll explain about Rin in this chapter. But then again, Rin is usually not with Sesshoumaru when he's fighting Inuyasha now is she? I've thought of that idea before and I might use it. :)  
  
mm.org  
  
stacie, DreamFox WindWolf, lil_angel: Yeah I'm continuing. Thanks for not screaming at me.  
  
A Single Spark:  
  
ra: I've continued. ^_^  
  
Jeneane Law: No I'm not stopping, not by a long shot. And yes there will be a love interest between sess and kag, this is a sess/kag fic after all. I'm not gonna answer the next question though. You'll just have to find out. ^.~  
  
'In My Brother's Place'  
  
By Fenikkusu Ice  
  
Chapter 4: Two Birds . . .  
  
*******  
  
After the screams (from Kagome and Sango), the cracks of heads (delivered to Miroku and Inuyasha), and the shouts of profanity (from Inuyasha) and pathetic explanations (from Miroku), followed by a restless night, the situation regarding the spell did not seem to be lighting up.  
  
Kagome and the others were still getting used to the fact that the brothers were in each other's shoes, literally. The first thing Kagome saw when she woke up was the sight of 'Sesshoumaru' sleeping on the branch of a tree just above her. She had let out a scream for that was the LAST thing she had expected to see when she woke up. That in turn woke everybody else -those who were asleep anyway-, and caused Inuyasha to fall right on top of her.  
  
"Yo, bitch! What was THAT for?" Inuyasha grunted as he got up.  
  
Kagome's face scrunched up a bit. "Well the sight of 'Sesshoumaru' wasn't the first thing I thought I would see when I woke up."  
  
"No reason to scream and startle the HELL out of the rest of us."  
  
'Yeah right. You wouldn't mind falling on Kagome any day if it didn't hurt her,' a voice in his head taunted.  
  
'Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!' Inuyasha argued with that annoying voice.  
  
Kagome crossed her arms. "This is silly. I'm going to make breakfast." She turned to retrieve her yellow backpack.  
  
"Hey, wench! I'm not done talking to you." He was about to put a hand on her shoulder when-  
  
"You are now. SIT!"  
  
POW! CRASH!  
  
Both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru found their faces smashed on the ground.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened. "Oh I'm so sorry Sesshoumaru! I totally forgot."  
  
An audible growl was heard.  
  
Shippo rubbed his green eyes and yawned. "When is Inuyasha gonna learn?"  
  
By now the rest of the group was wide awake. Miroku and Sango simply shook their heads at Inuyasha. For them this was nothing new. They were however slightly scared of Sesshoumaru's reaction to that sit. Sure Kagome could subdue him now, but would he let that stop him from attacking her along with everyone else?  
  
To their surprise, the demon prince in Inuyasha's body simply sat up and crossed his arms, looking passive. Well, that expression eased their worry a little. At least his eyes weren't bleeding red and he wasn't demanding blood to be spilled.  
  
Inuyasha's mumbled curses however were expected as he lifted himself up for the second time that morning.  
  
^^^^^^^  
  
Kagome struggled to keep her laughter contained as were Sango, Shippo and Miroku as Inuyasha ate. Now normally Inuyasha's eating habits were not surprising nor were they something to pay too much attention to when this occurred practically every day. However, given the fact that he was in Sesshoumaru's body, well just imagine Sesshoumaru's widened eyes, Sesshoumaru slurping and eating like a slob, stuffing as much ramen as possible all at once in his mouth and getting some ramen on his hair, face and tail and you'll get the picture.  
  
Quite an amusing sight indeed.  
  
The Sesshoumaru in his half-brother's body however was trying desperately to keep his anger, embarrassment and humiliation inside, keeping his expression as passive as possible. He was one step away from killing Inuyasha but then he growled low when he remembered that it was his own body that he'll be attacking. His attempts did not fully work for a noticeable vein was popping from his head, his eyebrows were drawn in a V shape, and he was growling.  
  
Kagome shook her head and turned her attention to the demon lord, trying to keep her mind off of the funny image. A sweat drop appeared on her head when 'Inuyasha' looked like he could kill. Maybe she should take the ramen from the real Inuyasha but then. . . she didn't even want to think of the consequences. No, it'll be much better just to let him finish the ramen as quickly as possible.  
  
"Sesshoumaru?"  
  
Sesshoumaru fixed his eyes on Kagome's to let her know that she got his attention, but now his face was back to the stoic expression.  
  
She handed him a bowl of ramen.  
  
"Here. I thought you might be hungry."  
  
Sesshoumaru stared with a seemingly bored expression at the bowl of noodles. What did she call it when she told his half-brother what she was going to make? Ramen, was it?  
  
He turned his head away.  
  
"I do not eat human food."  
  
He noticed that Kagome's expression changed into a sad one. 'Why should that bother me?' he asked himself.  
  
"Oh ok then. If you change your mind," she set the bowl down in front of him, "I'll leave it here."  
  
Just when Kagome turned to leave-  
  
"SESSHOUMARU-SAMA!"  
  
A little girl of eight years in a yellow and orange kimono dashed out of the bushes and ran up to 'Sesshoumaru', and latched onto the surprised 'Sesshoumaru's' leg. A moment later, a toad demon with a staff emerged from the same direction and ran up to 'Sesshoumaru'.  
  
"Forgive this Jaken, Sesshoumaru-sama! But this ungrateful girl did not pay any heed to what I say!" Jaken bowed towards his 'master', repeatedly lifting and lowering his head while on his hands and knees.  
  
"Jaken."  
  
The toad looked up at 'Inuyasha', surprised that his master's half-brother would be the one to answer first. Not to mention that 'Inuyasha' sounded exactly like his master's tone of voice but in a different voice.  
  
"Are you too incompetent to do this simple task?" 'Inuyasha' stood up and walked over to the toad demon.  
  
The toad demon was confused. Why would Inuyasha ask such a question? Jaken looked at 'Sesshoumaru' and nearly fainted at the half smirk that rested on his 'master's' face.  
  
"I'm not Sesshoumaru you baka." Inuyasha then turned to the girl who was still attached to him, looking at him with a confused expression. "Hey kid, let go of me."  
  
Rin let go and then with widened eyes, stared at 'Inuyasha'. "Sesshoumaru- sama?"  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded slightly. Rin smiled and grabbed his leg. "Sesshoumaru- sama! I was so worried that you wouldn't come back when you said that you'll be back after you took care of something."  
  
The others, except Jaken, stared dumbfounded as Sesshoumaru patted Rin's head.  
  
"I told you to stay with Jaken."  
  
Rin's lips rested at a flat line. "Rin was worried about Sesshoumaru- sama." She let go of his leg.  
  
"Don't do that again."  
  
Rin nodded with a smile on her face.  
  
Jaken kneeled down in front of him and then repeated the same actions. "Sesshoumaru-sama, forgive this lowly Jaken for making such a mistake! Please forgive me!"  
  
Sesshoumaru merely turned away from his retainer and sat down again.  
  
Kagome made her way to the little girl. "Hi, I'm Kagome. It's nice to meet you."  
  
Rin gave a toothy smile. "Hi Kagome! Rin is Rin!"  
  
Kagome giggled. This girl was just adorable. "Would like some ramen?" She showed her her bowl of noodles.  
  
Rin nodded. Kagome gave her another bowl of ramen and sat down next to her. Rin and Shippo exchanged greetings and then they sat happily slurping up their breakfast.  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes wondered over from his ward to the older girl. He pondered over her strange behavior. Why was she not afraid of him? All humans, hell most demons would have run away from him by now and yet this strange girl had the courage to not only offer him a bowl of those strange human food but was also able to subdue him.  
  
A delicate eyebrow arched at the sight of the food that was unfamiliar to him. The smell alone was tempting him to have a taste and all precautions were erased when his nose detected no hint of poison whatsoever.  
  
With two hands -yes two hands since he was in Inuyasha's body now- he picked up the bowl. He could feel Kagome's eyes on him, staring at him expectantly, probably hoping that he'll like the human food she had presented to him. He took the chopsticks and picked up the noodles with it. Then plopped some in his mouth and chewed.  
  
The taste surprised him. No wonder Inuyasha was practically swallowing the ramen without chewing. Who would have thought that humans could make such a delicious meal! Certainly not he.  
  
Sesshoumaru continued eating, gentlemanly of course, and Kagome took this as an approval so she gave him a smile. He tried to dismiss the sudden strange fluttering of his stomach but failed miserably.  
  
As if on cue, Inuyasha lifted his head from the ramen and sniffed.  
  
"I can smell a demon approaching." A moment later, Sesshoumaru smelled the same scent as the others got their weapons ready and prepared for battle.  
  
Not too long after, a giant leech demon emerged from the trees. It was black and had sharp teeth on one end and it was drooling.  
  
"Eww," Kagome and Shippo couldn't help saying.  
  
"Ha! It's no problem. It's just a disgusting worm," Inuyasha said as he leapt into the air and used the yellow whip with his one hand.  
  
To his surprise, the leech demon was able to dodge it easily and whipped around it to launch its own attack.  
  
Before it could however-  
  
"KAZE NO KIZU!"  
  
The wind scar was directed at the demon but it had sensed it so it dodged that attack.  
  
"Hey watch it!" Inuyasha glared at his half brother who returned that glare.  
  
Suddenly three bright lights caught Kagome's attention.  
  
"Watch out! It has three shards embedded on its head!"  
  
At that exact moment, the leech decided to fight the inu youkai with the large sword. Sesshoumaru jumped just as it dove towards him, sending it sprawled on the ground. Sesshoumaru used the Kaze no Kizu again on the leech youkai. The leech youkai was sliced into pieces and disintegrated, leaving behind the Shikon shards.  
  
Kagome picked up and shards and instantly purified them.  
  
Inuyasha crossed his arms and glared at Sesshoumaru. "I did not need your help! Why did you interfere?"  
  
Sesshoumaru fixed him with a cold exterior. "You obviously cannot handle such a simple task. Besides it would most humiliating if you were to fail since you ARE in MY body."  
  
Inuyasha growled. "Oh yeah? Do you dare to put that to the test? Why don't you fight me and find out?"  
  
The inu youkai prepared to fight as they ran towards each other, each with their grip on their own respective swords, the Tetsusaiga and the Tokijin.  
  
"SESSHOUMARU! INUYASHA!"  
  
Inuyasha winced, already knowing what was coming next when Kagome used that tone of voice on him. Sesshoumaru's eyebrow twitched, having an idea of what she was going to do.  
  
"SIT!"  
  
Again both of the inu brothers slammed onto the ground, creating two large craters with a-  
  
POW!  
  
and a-  
  
CRASH!  
  
Kagome rubbed her temples with her index and middle fingers while the taijiya, the houshi and the kitsune sighed.  
  
Already the inu youkai have caused such a disruption in the forest. And it was only morning!  
  
How will they -they being everybody except the two demons whose faces were implanted in dirt- survive?  
  
*******  
  
Well there you go! The fourth chapter! It's a bit longer than usual I think. Remember to READ and REVIEW!  
  
Fenikkusu Ice 


End file.
